1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for members constituting an electric apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, hooks is utilized in various electric apparatuses in order to assemble two external appearance members (e.g., a housing) together that constitute an external appearance thereof (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-335330). An arm-like hook is formed on one external appearance member, and hooked on a convex or concave portion formed on the other external appearance member. The hooking restricts separation of the two external appearance members.
The above hook needs to be elastically deformable and temporarily deformed in assembling process of the two external appearance members. For example, in a structure in which a convex portion is formed on the other external appearance member, the prong portion of the hook needs to climb over the convex portion by utilizing elastic deformation of the hook in the assembling process.